Just Like Any School Year NOT!
by Darkneosphere
Summary: Ash is rooming with Melody and Flannery for a school trip, what could possibly go wrong right? Finally finished, R and R if you want. To those who were wondering why this was M, forgot to change it after a while and I'm thinking this should be k or k
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That's the way the Ash Ketchum Crumbles

Just like any school year, when summer's over school starts. The new school year comes filled with meeting new friends, teachers, and sadly, homework. However, it's not the same for a certain young boy. Meet Ash Ketchum, he may not be the brightest kid in town but he sure knows how to have a good time with his friends. Oh yeah, remember how I said this would be different? Well, here's why…

"Ash," called his mother, "it's time for school. You better be up and dressed by the time I get up there young man or else you'll be walking to school today. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day now would you?"

Well you know how I said it would be different? That's why. Ash is going to be going to high school. For him it'll be from old friends to new ones and from old memories to new ones as well. However, unlike how his mom had hoped, he still hadn't gotten over _those_ memories. The memories that he'd never forget, the memories of, well, girls chasing him around campus till classes started or till break ended.

"Mom," said a sleepy Ash, "I'm ready, just give me a few seconds to go get my bag and we can go." Ash was all ready and dressed with his favorite pair of light blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black vest with a blue line through it, and his favorite hat.

As he walked down the stairs to the living room, his mom asked a question.

"Hey Ash," she said, "You ready for school? I know you don't want to because of, well, what's been happening through your days in elementary and middle school. But at least your friend Gary will be going to the same school as you this year. So unlike in middle school where he traveled with his grandfather elsewhere for middle school, you'll find a familiar face. So don't worry okay?"

"Don't worry mom, so long as the girls chase him instead of me I'll be fine. However, if he has a girlfriend they'll probably chase me. Hopefully they all find someone else to chase around campus this year," he stated cheerily.

"Well, it's time to go Ash. Here," she said as she pulled a piece of toast from the toaster, "eat that on the way over okay?"

"I will mom and thanks," he said as he took the piece of toast from her and started eating it while they got in the car.

As they started driving, Ash saw a girl. I know what you're probably thinking, why's he staring at a girl? I thought he didn't want anything to do with them. But this girl seemed to get his attention. For some reason it was like he was drawn to her. He only caught a glance at her. Her seemingly carefree style was what caught his attention.

Sadly for him though, looking at her lasted only for a second. He did make it to school early though, just as he thought. But sadly, as soon as he took five steps away from his mom's car and she drove off, girls started chasing him everywhere until the bell rang and school started.

As soon as the bell rang the new students lined up to take a look at who was in who's classes on the board. When he looked at the schedule from the school office to see who was in his classes, the first name he looked for was his one and only friend, as far as he knew anyway, Gary. What he saw relieved him. He was in all of his classes including homeroom.

"Whew, at least I won't be in this all alone," said Ash as he let out a sigh while walking to homeroom, "wonder if I'll see anybody else I know in there."

As he walked into the room, he saw an old friend he hadn't seen since his childhood days with Gary.

"Hey there Brock! How've you been buddy? It's nice to see you again," said Ash.

"Oh? Ash? Hey! I've been great and it's nice to see you too. How've you been? I hear the girls have been chasing you again. Hope you hold up long enough to graduate," said Brock. Brock was wearing just a pair of black jeans, a light brown shirt, and a green vest.

"Heh heh. You're not the only one that hopes so too," said Ash, "by the way, have you seen Gary? I was looking for him and-"

"Looking for me Ash," said someone behind him.

"Yeah and you were who I was looking for buddy." The person Ash was referring to was Gary Oak, his child hood friend. He wore dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Oh yeah, before I forget I should probably tell you. Word has it that on your way to school today you were looking at a certain girl. Are the rumors true," asked Gary.

"… who told you that?" The silence around Ash was so bad you could probably here a cricket right now.

"Um, I'll take that as a yes. By the way As-," Gary was about to finish his sentence when the bell rang and it was time for class to start, "*sigh* guess I'll tell you after class is over Ash."

As soon as class started the homeroom teacher, Ms. Carol, made everyone do a short introduction.

"Okay class my name, as most of you now know, is Ms. Carol. To start today off I'll be introducing everyone to the class starting with you," she said as she pointed to Ash, "Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey, May, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Barry, Paul, Kelly, Lyra and Melody… Melody? That's odd she's not here. I could've sworn I woke her up this morning."

"HERE," shouted a girl's voice as the door slammed open, "sorry I'm late sis. I kinda had to wait for stop lights non- stop while walking here."

"Well, at least you're here now. Try to get up when I tell you to next time though."

"Will do."

"Well, now that we know who everyone is, I'd say it's time we try to get to know each other better. First I want you to pick a partner and then I want you both to do an introduction about them. I'll give you 30 minutes to talk about each other. Ready? Start!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Introductions

Well, as you can probably guess, all the girls (as expected) all ran at Ash who ran out the door. All of them except for Melody who just sat and watched as Ash ran out the door all over campus. He ran everywhere from the room to the office where he was still being followed. Even the janitor's room wasn't safe for him even with the stench of the garbage dump next to it wasn't enough to keep them away. He even tried to use his last resort, the boy's bathroom, and even that failed. Well, partially since they were all outside waiting for him.

"Ugh. Isn't there someone else they could be chasing around school besides me," Ash asked himself, "well, maybe I can find an air duct to get out of here."

Just as he said he would, he found what he was looking for and crawled through the air duct to his class.

"Psst, Brock can you come over here," asked Ash through the air duct.

"Huh? Where are you Ash," he asked.

"Up here in the air duct. Just open it up for me and tell Gary to watch the door," he said.

"Um, okay. Hey, Gary, can you watch the door, Ash is in the air duct," Brock said.

"Fine, just let me get there first," he said as he got off the chair he was sitting on and stood by the door, "all clear Brock, you can let him in."

Just then a loud Thud was heard as Ash fell face first on the floor.

"Owwww, next time I try to out run a hoard of girls, I'm going to use you as a shield Brock, if that's all right with you anyway," asked Ash as he got up and dusted himself off, "that reminds me, we still need partners to talk to. Gary! Who doesn't have a partner in this room right now besides me?"

"Umm, right now it's only you and," said Gary as he scanned the room with his eyes, "her. What was her name again, Melody?"

"Well, at least I don't need to worry about the other girls since they're outside waiting for me at the boy's restroom," said Ash, "and she looks like she wouldn't hound me all over school unless I stole her homework."

"Uhh, just to let you know Ash, you've only got 10 more minutes left to introduce yourself to her and vice versa you know," said Brock, "So if I were you I'd start running to her and start talking."

So Ash walked over to Melody and said, "Hi there, my name's Ash."

"Hello, my name's Melody," she said as she looked up from a book she was reading. "Hm? Do I know you from someplace? You look familiar."

"Huh? It's probably just your imagination," he said as he pulled up a chair next to her, "so now that we're on a first name basis, how's about we talk about our families. I have a mother but I've never known my father, and I'm an only child."

"Well, I have an older sister as you can tell since she's our homeroom teacher, a mom, and a dad."

"Okay class! Time's up," shouted Ms. Carol as she walked back in the room, "Hm? Ash, do you know where the rest of the girls are? Last I checked; they were chasing you out the door."

"Well, you see…," he was saying as soon as footsteps were heard outside, "they're outside."

"Well everyone, in your seats. Time for you to tell me what you learned about each other today," said Ms. Carol.

As you all probably figured, the girls having chased Ash all over school for the last half hour didn't come up with anything. While the guys who had done pretty much nothing actually did their task and did what they were told. As for Melody, she was the only girl who actually did what she was told to do.

"Since I don't know your partners, I'll just be calling on you randomly and then you and your partner will come up to talk okay," she said. "Let's start with you Drew."

A green haired boy stood up with Brock as his name was called.

"My name is Drew and this is my partner Brock," he said as he pointed to Brock, "he's got 7 siblings."

"8," corrected Brock.

"8 siblings, a mom, and a dad," finished Drew. "Okay, now it's Brock's turn."

"As Drew said, my name's Brock and he's Drew," he started, "he's got a mom and dad as well." Brock then paused with a grin on his face and continued, "He's also got a crush on-"

"BROCK SHUT UP," yelled Drew as he shut Brock's mouth, "okay that's all folks, thank you for listening."

"Okay," said Ms. Carol, "that was… interesting. Next up is Paul and his partner."

A purple haired boy stood up along with Gary this time.

"My name is Paul and this is my partner Gary," he said in a monotone voice, "he lives with his grandpa and has an older sister. Now it's his turn."

"As Paul said earlier, my name's Gary," he said, "This is Paul. He's got a mom and a dad as well as a pet dog."

With that, both Gary and Paul sat back down.

"Good job you two," said Ms. Carol, "next up is Tracey and his partner."

This time, a black haired boy with a head band stood up along with a blond haired boy.

"Hi everyone, my name's Tracey and this is Barry," he said cheerily.

"And anyone who forgets it get's fined by me," stated Barry.

"Umm, so, as I was saying he's got a dad who likes stealing his friends and a mom," finished Tracey.

"Like I said, anyone who forgets my name's going to get fined," stated Barry, "anyway, this is Tracey and he has a mom who's an artist and a dad. He's also got a knack for drawing really well."

As Barry finished they both sat down.

"I'd like to see some of your drawings next time Tracey," said Ms. Carol, "but now it's May and her partner's turn."

A brown haired girl stood up along with an orange haired girl.

"Hi, my name's May and this is my partner, Misty," she said in a happy tone, "she's got three older sisters who work at her mom's shop and a dad."

"My name's Misty as May said," stated Misty, "and May's got a dad, a mom, and a pesky little brother named Max as she put it."

"Good job next is Lyra and her partner," stated Ms. Carol.

"My name's Lyra and this is my partner, Dawn," said a brown haired girl who was standing up with a blue haired one, "she's got a mom and dad as well as a pet cat."

"As Lyra already said, my name's Dawn," she said, "Lyra's got a mom, dad, and an older sister named Cynthia."

When Dawn finished they both sat down.

"Okay, next up is Kelly and-," Ms. Carol never got to finish talking since yet again the door but open.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Carol. I forgot school started today. Oh, guess I should introduce myself. My name's Flannery," said the red haired girl who just ran inside.

"Oh! I knew I forgot to call someone at attendance this morning," said Ms. Carol, "Flannery, you're going to be Kelly's partner, don't worry since you just came in you can go ahead and introduce yourself."

"My name's Kelly," said a purple haired girl with a bandana on her head, "I've got a mother, a father, and a pet guinea pig."

"Hi, everyone! As I said earlier, my name's Flannery," said the red haired girl, "I help my grandpa who I live with at his shop and we've got a pet turtle."

With that, they sat down and got blank looks from all the boys.

"Boys, what's wrong," asked Ms. Carol.

"Weren't all the girls except for Flannery, who just got here, and Melody, who wasn't doing anything, chasing Ash," asked Brock.

"That's right," said Ms. Carol, "do you know each other?"

"Yes," said all the girls.

"Well, that explains it," said Brock.

"Next we'll have Ash and his partner share with us then," said Ms. Carol.

"WHAT," yelled all the girls, "we thought he didn't have a partner!"

"I escaped through the air duct in the boy's restroom to escape the girls who were chasing me," said Ash, "so, when I got back to the classroom, obviously since all the boys had partners, Melody became my partner."

As soon as he said that all the girls started thinking in the back of their minds_, I'm going to kill that bitch._

"Anyway," said Ash, "my name's Ash and this is my partner, Melody. She's got an older sister as you all know since she's our homeroom teacher, a mom and a dad."

"As Ash said, my name's Melody," she said, "Ash only has a mother and never knew his father."

With that all the introductions were over with and the bell rang for the next class.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow," said Ms. Carol.

With that, the students left for their next class.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast for Ash. He got know all of his teachers and even got to be friends with his entire class. However, the one thing that kept bothering him was that he had a feeling he was being stalked all day. Which, sadly, he was. Little did he know that all the girls in his class, except for Melody and Flannery, followed him practically everywhere.

Yup, high school's a scary place isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How do you know my email!

Not too long ago, school just finished for Ash and his friends. But where there's Ash, there's bound to be…

"HELLO ASH," screamed a hoard of girls.

Yup, that's right, girls. Lots of them to at that including most of the girls in his class. Luckily for him, instead of the usual hour he spent running while in elementary and middle school, he only had to wait 10 minutes for his mom to show up now. Know what that means? Less running for him and plenty of stalkers. Luckily for him his mom just showed up too.

"Thanks mom, you're a life saver," he said as he caught his breath, "I tell ya, those girls need to find someone else to stalk, not me."

Just as he said that he saw Melody and her sister, Ms. Carol, walk by. Earlier that morning in homeroom, she said he looked familiar, but he didn't know why she said that. He told her it must've been her imagination, but now part of him was wondering if that was really true. By the time he finished thinking all these thoughts, he was about half way home. For the rest of the trip, he just stared out his window.

When they got home Ash's mom asked, "So Ash, how was school today? Did you make any new friends? Oh, and I'm guessing from your exhausted look from when you got in the car that you were running from girls again."

"When are you ever wrong about those things," he asked.

"Well-"

"On second thought, never mind, I'll just be in my room," he said as he walked up the stairs to his room, "call me when dinner's ready mom."

"Okay Ash, just make sure you're down here when I call you though," she said as she heard his door open then close.

"Well, better get started on that homework now. Who assigns homework on the first day of school though? I swear Mr. Blaine or Blaine as he'd rather be called, needs to cool off. Maybe if I'm lucky he won't give us any homework tomorrow. Ugh, homework, one of the things I hate in life yet I say it a lot."

After an hour spent on finishing his homework dinner was finally ready when his mom called, "Ash, dinner's ready!"

"Coming," said Ash as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey Ash," asked his mom.

"Yeah," he said.

"You've made new friends right? Mind telling me who they are?"

"Sure. There's Gary and Brock who you already know, Tracey, Paul, Barry, and Drew. I don't know if you'd call her a friend but-," he said as he was interrupted.

"Did you say 'she'? Does that mean you've made a girlfriend?"

"MOM!"

"I only meant a girl who's your friend Ash."

"Oh. Well then yes, her name's Melody, a girl who isn't chasing me around the entire school. There's another girl named Flannery who's like that as well. So yeah, I've finally met people who won't chase me everywhere I go!"

"Well, that's good."

After the quick conversation went by and they finished eating, his mom did the dishes and told Ash that considering it was a long day that he should probably go and relax.

"I'll be in my room then, thanks again mom," he said as headed up the stairs.

As soon as he got up the stairs, the first thing he did was turn on his laptop and check his email. The first thing he saw shocked him. All the girls in his school found out his email and sent him something. However, although he read all the emails, the one that shocked him the most was that Melody sent him one as well.

"Huh? Why'd she send me an email, oh well. Might as well read it…"

_Hi Ash_

_How're you doing? Me and Flannery were just wondering if you and your friends were doing anything this weekend and if you weren't, wanted to know if you wanted to do anything. And in case you're wondering, we didn't want the girls around since we know you'll just hide in the boy's restroom for the rest of the day. Well, you can tell me tomorrow if ya want to. See ya at school _

-Melody

"Well, that was unexpected."

So as you can guess ash did a link call with Gary and Brock and told them about the email as well as if they were available on the weekend.

"Well Ash, if you ask me, I'd say that was an indirect love letter to you," said Brock, "either way, I'm available on the weekend."

"I agree with Brock, but yeah I'm available this weekend to. Well, see you guys tomorrow," said Gary.

"See you," said Brock.

"Bye," said Ash.

With that all three of them hung up. That night as Ash was going to bed, all he thought about was that email he got from Melody asking if he and his friends were available this weekend. _Well guess all I can do is wait and see how everything plays out_, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school…

"So Ash, what's your answer," asked Melody in homeroom.

"Yeah, the guys and I talked about it last night and we're okay with it," said Ash.

"Great! Then I guess we've got plans for the weekend. How's Sunday, 8:30 AM in front of school sound?"

"Good," Ash said as he realized that he could feel a dark aura behind him.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"No, but I think the girls behind me do."

Well as you probably guessed. One word for this situation, MOB! Seconds later Ash was being chased by the girls in his class shouting his name and saying they wanted to go out with him that same day. And like yesterday, he hid in the boy's restroom, but this time he stayed there until the bell rang.

"Ash, why are you late," asked Ms. Carol.

"You probably know the answer to that already," he said as he collapsed in his chair. "I got chased into the boy's restroom again."

"Oh, well that explains why most of the girls are late as well." Just then you could hear what sounded like a stampede of elephants and what do you know; it was the girls rushing into class.

"Sorry we're late," they said in unison, which freaked out everyone since yesterday and this morning they looked like they would kill each other for Ash.

"…," was all the class had to say.

"What happened to the girls who fought over Ash and what planet did you come from," asked Brock.

_Did they find someone else to stalk around school, thought _Ash as he made a happy face. But sadly, that wasn't the case. "We got stuck in the science room where the students made a happy gas and tried it out on us since we were running like wild animals as they put it."

Ash's smile began to turn upside down and into a look of fear, "It's scary what science can do to people isn't it?"

"It sure is," said Brock.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The teachers did their lessons and passed out their homework. But the best thing that happened was that the students got a notice for a field trip on that same day, not a normal high school huh? The great thing about that was that it was next week for the whole week! However that's the only field trip they'd be getting for the first three months of school…

"Brock, Gary wait up! I have to tell you about this weekend," said Ash as he ran to his friends, "we're meeting up in front of the school at 8:30 AM on Sunday got it?"

"Got it," both of them replied.

"Well, looks like we've got two more days till Sunday comes around," Ash told his friends.

"Ash," Gary said.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we doing on Sunday?"

"You know, I have no idea whatsoever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sunday at The Movies

The next two days went by fast for Ash and his friends and soon it was Sunday, the day that Ash, Gary, Brock, Melody, and Flannery met up at the school. But Gary's question from last chapter was still unanswered; what were they going to do on Sunday? Well, the group would soon find out once they got to school.

"Ash, do you seriously not know what we're doing today," asked Gary as they walked down to school.

"I'm positive I don't know," was his reply, "you can even check my email if you want."

"Ash don't tell me you have one of _those_ things with you," said Brock.

"That's right Brock, I have one," snickered Ash as he took something out of his pocket, "I have… an Ipod touch!"

"Noob," said Gary.

"Well if you want, you can check my email when we get to school," said Ash.

"Why wait till school," asked Brock.

"Since I need an internet connection to check my email," replied Ash.

"Ash, do you have a cell phone," asked Gary.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have an Iphone," said Gary, "now do you know why I called you a noob?"

"Not really."

"You are dense."

"Am not!"

"Stop your complaining Ash, we're almost at school anyway," said Brock.

The rest of the walk was quiet as the trio walked the next block without as much as a peep. When they got to their destination, they saw Melody and Flannery waiting for them by the school gates.

"About time you guys got here," said Melody.

"Hey, Melody they got here on time," said Flannery, "we're the ones who got here early so don't get mad at them. Besides, if I remember right, you're the one who invited them."

"Don't worry about it you two," said Ash, "but it would be nice if you told us what we're doing today."

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you," said Melody, "my bad, we're going to the mall today!"

Then just like any normal guys the trio shouted, "WHAT?"

"What? It's only the mall. Not like you're going to be carrying our shopping bags or anything. We're just going to go see a movie, grab lunch, _and then_ we're going shopping."

"Looks like we're catching the bus then," said Brock.

"The next bus should be here right about now," said Flannery as the bus pulled up to the curb by the school, "well, better hurry up or we'll be left behind and have to wait another half hour!"

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this," asked Gary as they ran to the bus.

Half an hour later at the mall…

"So what movie should we watch? There's The Iron Bunny, A Week With Dug, Dragons, Monday Madness, The World Ends With Us," said Melody, "and there's also- urk."

"Is something wron- yipe," yelled Ash as he saw what she saw was playing, "Pretty Ponies, the evil memories of sitting through that 2 hour movie with a mom who commented on that every 5 minutes…" With that Ash just fainted and was about to fall face first on the ground before Gary caught him.

"Um, I think that movies an automatic out, what do you guys think," he asked.

"Agreed," the rest of them said.

"I vote for The world Ends With Us," said Flannery, "from what I heard, that movie got good reviews."

"Does anyone have a problem with this movie, if so say it now," said Melody.

"No objections here," said Gary as he carried Ash's "limp" body with him, "is it just me or does it look like he's going to wake up soon?"

"Gary, why are you carrying me," asked Ash.

"It's because you fainted when we said a certain movie," replied Brock.

"Oh, so which movie are we watching?"

"The World Ends With Us unless you have a problem with that," said Melody.

"Nope, no problems here."

5 minutes later in the theater…

"Does anyone want anything from the snack bar, cuz me and Gary are heading there right now," said Ash.

"If you guys get popcorn make sure it's a large order so we can split it," said Melody.

"Sure. Come on Gary let's get going. Wouldn't want the movie to start without us." With that the two friends rushed over to the already building line.

"Hey, Ash," said Gary, "do you remember what I said on Wednesday?"

"No cuz you never got to finish your question."

"Oh, well I was going to say that the girl you were looking at that day was Melody."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well, it's pretty easy to tell when someone's starring at someone when their window's down when you're just walking to school looking at random things along the way you know."

"Oh."

"I suggest you make your move soon buddy or the year's going to fly by pretty fast and before you know it, its graduation."

"Gotcha. Well, it's our turn next. Excuse me, we'd like…"

Back in the movie theater…

"Hey Flannery, I have a question," asked Melody.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know the real reason why I asked you to come with me today right?"

"Yeah, wasn't it for support for when you _talked_ to him?"

"Mhm."

"Well, you know what you have to do, right girl? Just sit by him while the movie's playing, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. If he did he wouldn't even have decided to show up right? Then possibly fall asleep on his shoulder."

"I guess."

"Oh look, they're coming back."

"Hi guys we're back," whispered Ash.

"Looks like the movie's going to start soon," said Gary, "better turn our cell phones off."

Just as Gary and Ash sat down, the movie started and Lucky for Melody she didn't need to worry about sitting next to Ash since that's what he ended up doing anyway. As the movie progressed, Melody found herself getting sleepy but made herself stay up and finish watching the movie now that it came to the climax. The main characters were starting to use their powers on the "Darkness" of the city which was basically made from all the negative thoughts of the people in the city. But when it came to the part where the world got destroyed, she grabbed Ash's arm and fainted on him.

"Err, Melody," asked Ash. No response came. "Did she just faint? It was only a dream sequence."

"Who knows," said Gary, "just zip it and watch the movie."

"Okay."

After the movie…

"Melody, you awake, the movie's over," said Ash.

"Wait Ash, let me try something," said Flannery as she pulled out a megaphone from her bag.

"How the hell'd you fit that in there," asked Gary.

"I have my ways," replied Flannery with a smile, "now watch this. Melody, if you don't wake up I'm going to yell a certain secret of yours in my megaphone."

"You wouldn't," yelled a now awake Melody, "wait, is the movie over already?"

"You can let go of my arm now you know," said Ash.

"What do you mean," asked Melody.

"Look at my arm," he said. As her eyes moved to his arm she realized what she did.

"Sorry," she yelled as she moved her arms back to herself.

"That's alright," he said, "but next time you might want to faint on Flannery."

"Well, this things work's done here," said Flannery as she put the megaphone back in her bag.

"Guess it's time we head over to the food court for lunch now," said Brock.

"That sounds great," said Ash, "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry," asked Gary.

"I don't know, you tell me," laughed Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunday Mall Madness

After the movie, the group of friends walked over to the food court. Remember how Ash was saying he was hungry last chapter? Yeah, well he ended up using most of his money on the McDonald's dollar menu, by the time he was done there McDonald's was closed for the rest of the day out of shear shock that a high school kid would eat that much and look that skinny .

"Ash, remind me the next time we do something like this to tell you let's go to a buffet okay," said Gary.

"Sure," said Ash, "I've got no problems with that."

"How do you eat so much and stay thin," asked Flannery.

"I don't know, I just do," replied Ash.

"Ash, how much food have you eaten exactly," asked Brock with a worried face.

"Uh, let's see, I had 25 cheeseburgers, 25 chicken sandwiches, 25 small fries, and 1 extra large drink that had free refills," he said.

"Why do you sound like you take pride in eating all that food," asked Melody.

"Huh? I don't know, I just like to eat, that's all," said Ash shamelessly.

"I second Gary on going to a buffet next time so McDonald's doesn't close again," said Flannery.

"Heh heh, sorry. What can I say though? When a guys gottta eat, a guys gotta eat," said Ash.

"Ash you do realize that what we bought was less than a fraction of what you ate right," said Brock.

"What'd you guys eat then," asked Ash.

"We ate one meal from McDonald's," said Gary, "that's not even a tenth of what you ate."

After the 'conversation' at the food court, the friends went shopping with the girls. I know what you're probably thinking, shopping with girls? Doesn't that normally mean clothes and, well, clothes? Not in this case, since these girls like video games, a guy's best friend. So as you can imagine, they went to Game Stop but what was waiting for them shocked them, especially Ash.

"ZOMG! WHY THE FUCK ARE THE GIRLS FROM CLASS HERE," yelled Ash to his friends.

"Well, it is a mall you know Ash, it's not new that girls are here," said Flannery.

"Yeah but not at a Game Stop," retorted Ash.

"That is unusual though," said Brock.

"Yeah, I thought that those girls would've been shopping at someplace like ROSS, MACY's, Old Navy, someplace like that," agreed Gary.

"Flannery do you think _that_ game was released today," asked Melody.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that. The World Ends With You game came out today," said Flannery.

"Wait, you girls are into that stuff," asked Ash.

"Hell yeah," said Flannery, "you can play as two characters at the same time and you get to use different powers to! Just think of the movie we watched today."

"Oh, so you die in the beginning."

"I said too much didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, you just ruined the plot twist for the game," said Melody.

"Oh well, at least no one else heard me right," she said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, look behind us. That's not all they're angry about too I think. I say we should start running," said Gary as a group of angry people from the store came out and started chasing them.

"Too the bus stop," yelled Ash, "If what Flannery said is true then we just have to make it there in the next- what time is it, 2:10, 20 minutes and we're home free."

So the gang ran from one side of the mall all the way to the other side of the mall with the angry mob right behind them. Luckily for them, the info Flannery said was true, that the bus did come by every half hour and lucky for them again since they got there right when the bus was leaving.

"Remind me to check when a new game's coming out next time okay," said Flannery, "I don't want to run across the entire mall in 20 minutes non-stop again."

The rest of them had the same response, "Agreed," as they just sat in the bus panting from their long run across the mall.

"Let's go and stay at my house then, I'm sure my mom won't mind," said Ash.

"Alright," said Gary, "but you do know what she'd probably think if we brought the girls with us right?"

"Oh yeah…," said Ash. "Maybe we can sneak them in through the back door."

"And what would your mom say when she looks in your room?"

"They could hide in my closet when we hear her coming up."

"Well, then I guess it's for them to decide if they want to do that."

"You girls okay with that idea?"

"NO," they said quietly.

"Well, I guess I'll just explain it to her then," Ash said.

At Ash's house…

"Oh, hello Ash, you're back early," said his mom, "oh, and you brought friends. If you told me earlier I would've cleaned up the place."

"You're not shocked," asked Ash.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I brought girls over too in addition to Brock and Gary."

"Oh," she said, "well, that's okay; they're your friends right? Not your girlfriends right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get dinner ready while you and your friends go hang out in your room okay," asked his mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Well, that went better than I thought it would've," said Ash.

In Ash's room…

Well as you can imagine, just like pretty much any boy's room, it had lots of stuff lying on the floor and a computer on a desk he had in the right corner of his room. In one corner however was Melody sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, Melody, wake up," said Flannery. No response. "Ash is coming Melody, wake up please."

"Hey Flannery, is something wrong," asked Ash.

"Nope," she said. _Except for Melody being knocked out anyway_, she thought.

"Oh, well seeing as how Melody's sleeping on the ground," Ash said, "do you mind if I try waking her up?"

_Is he going to kiss her to wake her up_, thought Flannery, "By all means go right ahead."

"Hey, Melody, wake up before I start tickling you." No response. "Guess I'll start tickling you then."

With that, Ash started to tickle Melody to get her up. Her response, she woke up and flung her head straight up and hit something unexpected…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleepover Anyone?

The room went quiet as Melody saw where her face was right now. She had just slammed her face onto Ash's. They were 'kissing' so to speak considering how her mouth just ended up there by accident. The room was so quiet you could even hear the faintest whisper.

"I think I'm going to faint," said Melody as soon as she pulled away.

*Thud*

"Looks like Ash beat you to it," said Brock as a second 'thud' was heard when Melody hit the floor… again.

"Should we post this on Ash's Gmail status," asked Gary mischievously.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Brock, "maybe now Ash won't be getting chased by girls."

"Or maybe they'll end up chasing Melody with guns blazing" said Flannery, "I say no to that idea for their own good and not your own amusement."

A few minutes had passed and still neither of the two woke up. After another 5 minutes had passed, Ash woke up and soon after him so did Melody.

"Did I just-," Melody began to say before fainting again.

"…," Ash was speechless. A few moments later he asked, "Did she just kiss me?"

And everyone said, "Kind of."

"What do you mean by that," asked Ash.

"Well, you see, when you were tickling her, her head sprang up and you two ended up having some mouth to mouth time," replied Gary.

With that Ash blushed and said, "Oh," right before fainting… again.

"When are those two going to stop fainting," said Flannery.

"When they both realize they like each other," said Brock.

"Correction," said Gary, "when Ash realizes that they like each other."

"Good point Gary," agreed Brock.

"Sooo, what now," asked Flannery.

"Xbox anyone," asked Gary.

Down in the kitchen…

"I wonder what's up with those kids," said Ash's mom, "there's been a lot of thudding."

Back in the room…

Ash and Melody had finally stopped fainting after the 20th time and just accepted what had happened just then.

"So, what now," asked Ash.

"Um, you two could start dating," suggested Flannery.

"I don't think so," said Gary, "then the girls would start hounding Melody for being Ash's girlfriend."

"Well, we could always just do things on the weekends," said Melody.

"And where would you be going," asked Gary. "Not the mall I hope since you just witnessed what could happen." With that one statement from Gary, they all recalled the incident of 'the ruined plot twist' and what happened after that; running to the other side of the mall to the bus.

"Well, then we'll just deal with that," said Ash.

"So you're okay with the whole dating idea," asked Flannery.

"I guess."

"No, you're supposed to say yes."

"Err, yes?"

"Good."

"Ash, dinner," called his mom from downstairs.

"Well, guess it's time for dinner," said Ash as his stomach growled. With that, the five teens left Ash's room and walked down to the dining area for some food.

An hour had passed and everyone but Ash was done eating.

"Gary," asked Flannery, "does Ash have a black hole for a stomach or something?"

"No, that's just how you can tell it's him," he replied.

"Oh."

After another 10 minutes of waiting for Ash to eat, the rest of the gang went back to his room to use the internet. Of course though seeing as how the girls were there, they used the internet for their own purposes like looking for clothes on eBay or going on Facebook. The guys however were just playing Halo with Ash's Xbox using three of the four controllers he had.

"Ash, turn around would ya," asked Gary.

"Sure," said Ash as he moved his character to turn around and BAM headshot.

"You are way too easy to fool you know that," said Gary.

"Whatever."

"Both of you do know that I can rocket launch you wherever you are right," asked Brock.

"Why's that," they asked.

"Because I'm right behind you both," he said pointing to the screen where his rocket launcher was aimed for either one of them, "or I could just take you both out at the same time." By the end of the game, Brock had won with 50 kills while Ash and Gary only had 10 each.

"Hey, can we play," asked Melody.

"Sure," said Ash.

"However, we challenge Brock and Gary to a two on two first to 50 kills wins game," said Flannery.

"Knock yourselves out," said Ash as he handed Melody his remote and pulled out another one for Flannery.

"Fine by us," said Gary, "Just don't complain to us when you lose."

"Don't worry," said Melody, "because you guys'll be the ones whining."

The game seemed to be progressing well for the boys the entire game with 20 kills to nothing. That is until the girls figured out how to pick up new weapons and started using the sniper rifles. That was the turning point, now it was Boys: 20 kills and Girls: 30 kills. A few minutes passed and then it was wipeout for the boys.

"Since when did girls become good at video games," asked Gary as he starred at the screen speechless.

"Since we started going to the arcade and playing hand eye coordination games like time crisis," replied Flannery.

Ash stifled a laugh as he said, "PWN."

"Hey Ash what time is it," asked Gary.

"Oh, let's see," said Ash as he checked his clock, "it's only 10 pm."

"Oh, 10 that's nice," said everyone.

"Wait, 10 pm? WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW GUYS," yelled Melody.

"Well, considering how late it is, I guess you guys could sleep over if you wanted too," said Ash.

"Where would we sleep exactly," asked Gary.

"Well, considering how you guys would be the guests," said Ash, "you and Brock could sleep on the couch like you guys normally do and the girls could use my bed while I just steal one of my pillows and sleep on the ground."

"Isn't that going to be uncomfortable," asked Melody.

"Probably."

"Why don't you two share the bed and I sleep on the floor," asked Flannery. "Of course you'll owe me though Ash and I'll get a pillow and a blanket."

"How about you just use the spare mattress I have in my closet," suggested Ash. "I swear it's clean and it has a pillow and blanket with it."

"Fine by me."

"Now you guys just have to call your parents and tell them that you'll be spending the night here," said Ash, "as for me, I'll be showering."

"That brings me to another question," said Melody, "I know you have clothes for Brock and Gary, but what about us?"

"I can ask my mom."

"Okay."

With that, Ash went to ask his mom if it was okay for his friends to sleep over and for some clothes for the girls as well as that they'd walk to school tomorrow. His friends on the other hand were calling their parents and telling them that they'd be spending the night at a friend's house. Amazingly enough they were able to stay over for the night.

"Well, good night guys" said Ash as everyone ended up going to sleep.

"Good night Ash," said Melody as she snuggled next to him when they got to his room.

"Good night to you too Melody, you too Flannery," said Ash.

"I hope that no one's going to say anything when we get to school though," said Flannery, "I mean wouldn't it be strange if in homeroom, Ms. Carol said that we were going to share what we did on the weekend?"

"Uh oh," said Melody, "that's exactly what she said would be tomorrow's assignment."

"Aw Fuck," was all she heard from Flannery and Ash.

"Why couldn't it have been what you did on Saturday," asked Ash.

"Because I'm staying at your house, that's why," replied Melody.

"Um, Flannery I'll trade spots with you," said Ash but she was already sleeping.

"Well, there goes that plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: to those of you who have been taking the time to read this fanfic I am very grateful to you. I just wanted to say that due to school coming up soon that I won't be able to update as often as I've been doing. So again, thank you very much for reading and here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Why Must School be a Bitch?

Later on the next morning, Ash and his friends woke up at 6 AM. After that they just rushed off to school hoping they wouldn't be late since it was at least an hour to school while running, that's right running not walking. So as you can imagine they got up ate a piece of toast, ate a mint, and ran out the door.

Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Oh yeah, that's right, earlier that day…

Ash had just woken up and felt a lump next to him. The first thing he did was cuddle with it thinking it was his pillow, but then he heard a groan and took a closer look and realized that it was Melody.

_HOLY SHIT_, _why is Melody in my room and for that matter, why is she sleeping next to me, _Ash thought. Then he looked around his room and saw Flannery on the ground and thought, _why are the girls in my room? _However, he then remembered that it was his idea to invite them as well as Gary and Brock over to sleep since it was already late and they had school the next day.

Back to present time…

"Hurry up you slowpokes," yelled Gary as they were crossing the street, "school starts in less than 20 minutes and we're just two blocks away."

"Translation," asked Ash.

"Run to school since we're almost there," said Brock.

"Oh, well we'd better run then!" So they ran as fast as they could and made it just in time for the class with the bell ringing right when the bell rang… while knocking each other onto the floor.

"Ouch," said Gary, "could you guys get off of me?"

"Speak for yourself," said someone under him.

"Is that you Ash?"

"Who did you think it was, The Easter Bunny?"

"No," said Gary sarcastically, "I thought it was old Saint Nic."

"Ha ha ha very funny," Ash said, "it was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Really?"

"No, but seriously can you guys get off of me so I can breathe?"

As soon as everybody got off of each other and went to their seats, Ms. Carol began to speak. "Good morning class, as you're well aware, we'll be having our field trip today."

The first thing that went through a certain few kids was, _Awww shit, _all because they forgot.

"But luckily for you people, who forgot," she continued, "we'll be meeting at the front gate at 5 PM, so don't be late or you'll get left behind." With that last sentence the people who forgot let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as homeroom ended and everyone finished their day, everyone who forgot to pack got home as fast as they could and packed what they needed then rushed back to school right on time.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it," huffed Ash as soon as he got to the front gate.

"You're not the only one wise guy," said Gary.

"Well you guys are late," said Brock.

"WE GOT HERE ON TIME," they yelled.

"Yeesh, I think I'll need some ear plugs if you guys yell that loud."

"Brock don't be so harsh," said Melody, "or do you feel like losing an arm?"

"No thanks, I like where my arm is."

"So when are we going to tell the class about you two," asked Flannery.

"Who says we have to say anything," said Ash, "I'm just glad we didn't have to talk about our weekend."

"Same here," said Melody.

"Glad about what," asked Ms. Carol.

"Oh, just that we didn't have to talk about our weekend," replied Brock.

"Oops, that slipped my mind this morning, thanks for reminding me Brock," she said as she walked to the bus.

With that the group said, "Aw fuck."

"Well, now we KNOW they'll find out," said Flannery. "Got anything to say before girls start chasing you with pitchforks Melody?"

"Yep, Ash I love you," she whispered in his ear.

You could pretty much tell that something happened to Ash even if you weren't listening to the conversation at the time due to Ash's bright red blush. He was standing like that for the next 10 minutes.

"Ash, you okay," asked Ms. Carol, "the bus is leaving." No response. "Can someone carry Ash in the bus?" before she even finished her sentence and all the girls could get out to get Ash, Gary picked him up and put him in the back with the boys. "Thank you Gary."

"No problem Ms. Carol," replied Gary, "better than having my friend here getting trampled by girls."

The bus left school with the group of freshman to the hotel that they'd be staying at for the rest of the week. The ride took an hour and by then Ash had just woken up wondering how he got in the bus and why he wasn't at school anymore.

"Okay class," said Ms. Carol, "we're here. Time to get off." The students were just sitting and moving slowly. "How about this then, I'll announce the rooming groups when everyone gets out." With that they students blitzed out the bus and waited on the curb.

"As promised, I'll tell you the groups. You'll be rooming in groups of three, I've including myself in the groups as well. Group 1: Ash, Flannery, and Melody. Group 2: Gary, Brock, and myself. Group 3: Paul, Barry, and Dawn. Group 4: Tracey, Lyra, and May. The last group, Group 5: Misty, Kelly, and Drew. In case you want to change groups, the answer is no. You must stay with your groups at all times understand?"

"Understood," said the girls who weren't grouped with Ash, _she really is a dead girl_, they thought in their heads.

"Okay," said the guys.

"Well now it's off to get our keys from the front desk," said Ms. Carol. After she got the room keys, she told each group where their rooms were and told them to get comfortable and be down in the lobby by 7 for dinner at the buffet in the hotel.

"I think this'll be a fun week," said Ash.

"More like an entertaining one," said Flannery, "just don't go making out in front of me or anyone else 'k?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Roomies

When Ash, Melody, and Flannery got to their room, they found that there was a door right next to theirs. When they walked in they saw a restroom to the left of the door with a little kitchen area next to that, a closet, some drawers, two beds in the center of the room, a light in between the beds, a TV towards the center of the right wall, a glass sliding door on the ledge, a couch which could turn into a pull out bed, and a door on the right wall as well (basically anything you'd find in a normal hotel room was in there).

"I wonder who's in the next room," said Ash as he collapsed on a bed, "man these beds are comfy."

"Guess I'll sleep on the pull out bed," said Flannery.

"How about we rotate on who gets the pull out bed," asked Ash, "if you want I could take the first night."

"Thanks."

"Then that means I get the other bed I guess," said Melody.

As the girls unloaded their clothes into the drawers, Ash went and starred at the door. The door seemed like it was taunting him saying 'open me'. Finally after a miserable 5 minutes at looking at the door, he opened it and found Gary opening a door on the other side.

"Err, hi," said Ash.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," replied Gary.

"Guess so."

"Wait, do you know what this means?"

"Umm, party time?"

"Yes!"

"Brock, Party in Ash's room!"

"Okay, just let me finish unpacking," replied Brock.

"Hey Ash turn around," said Flannery.

"Huh," asked Ash as his face was met by a pillow hitting his head. "What was that for?"

"Do you really need someone to tell you that?"

"No," he replied as he picked up the pillow and threw it right back in her face, "it means PILLOW FIGHT!"

As soon as Ash threw his pillow at Flannery, war broke out between them, pillow after pillow was being thrown. Eventually though, Gary, Brock, and Melody joined in on the action as well.

"Hey, Flannery," Melody called.

"Yeah what is it Melo-," she never got to finish since her face was met by a pillow, "okay, you wanna play dirty, I'll play dirty."

"Hey," Ash whined as Flannery tied him up with rope and used him as a shield.

"That ain't cool," said Melody, "now that I think about it, how'd you get the rope in the first place?"

"Err, sock drawer at home?"

"Oh, okay, but sorry Ash, I still gotta throw pillows at her."

"Wait, aren't you gonna save me," asked Ash.

"Well, I was, but then I thought that I could hit you just this once, then save you and start throwing again."

"Oh, brother, just start throwing already," said Garry as he picked a pillow up and threw it at Ash's head.

"Ow! What was that for Gary?"

"Ash, there are no friends in a pillow fight, only enemies, I mean look at your girlfriend over there."

As Ash turned to look at Melody, he saw her holding not one, not two, not even four, but eight pillows in her hands. "Uh, Melody, you're not throwing ALL of those at me right?"

"No, of course not silly."

"Oh, thank god."

"I'm going to throw ten more at you then throw twenty-five at Flannery."

"WHAT THE HELL," Ash screamed as eight pillows met his head and ten more at the eight that were just launched at him, "how'd you throw those so fast," was all he said before knocking out.

"K.O.! Flannery's shield, Ash, has fainted! Winner, MELODY," yelled Brock before getting himself socked by eight pillows and faint by Gary.

"Stop narrating," said Gary, "this isn't wrestling you know."

"Nice shot," said Melody, "but not as good as this!"

"ZOMG MELODY DON'T YOU DARE," yelled Flannery as she saw what Melody had. Sure it wasn't anything destructive, but, it was terrifying. It was two pillows aimed for Flannery."

"Nighty-night Flannery," Melody said before throwing the two pillows at her. They connected, but as soon as they hit Flannery's face, Melody rushed to them and threw them back again and again at Flannery twenty-five times.

"I-I-I-I g-g-g-give," Flannery stated defeated.

"And you Gary, or do I have to force you into submission too?"

"Nope," was all he said as he waved an imaginary white flag in his hand.

"YAY I WIN," she cheered.

"What's all this ruckus for," Ms. Carol asked as she walked by the room, "oh my, did you have a pillow fight without me?"

"Yes we did and I kicked butt," cheered Melody, "*yawn* although now I think I'm going to sleep, good night and wake me up for dinner." With that, she fell right where she stood and dozed off.

"Well, right now it's 6:30 so I guess waking them up in ten minutes will give them all enough time to get ready for dinner."

Ten minutes later…

"WAKE UP EVERYONE," yelled Mr. Carol.

"ZOMG is it 2012 all ready? I'm too young to die, I haven't even kissed a girl yet," cried Brock.

"Wait what, 2012 shouldn't we be dead then," asked Flannery before looking at Ash in a corner with Melody, "Ooo, what's happening over here?"

Just then Ash turned around with a look of horror. "We're all doomed."

"Ash, Brock was only kidding around, it's still 2010," replied Melody.

"But I-."

"No, too bad, it's 2010 and we're alive."

"Okay."

"What just happened," asked Flannery.

"Oh, I was telling Ash here that 2012 isn't happening for another two years and not right now."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Well, if you'll let me interrupt you," Ms. Carol said, "it's time to get ready for dinner. I'll see you all in the lobby in twenty minutes."

"Wait, why's that," asked Ash.

"Because, you idiot, it's 6:40," replied Gary."

"So?"

"*sigh* "So" because dinner is at 7."

"Oh. Hey Brock, get up dinner's in twenty minutes."

No answer.

"I didn't want to use my secret weapon yet but, here goes, Brock some hot girl is outside looking for you."

With that Brock popped up got ready in less than three seconds, ran up to the door, bowed and said, "Hello madam."

"Wow Ash, good job on getting him up," said Melody as she finished getting ready.

"Oh, thanks."

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready," he said as he spun and did a 360 spin and looked like he wasn't even in a pillow fight and tied in rope.

"Cool trick, but mines better," stated Gary as he snapped his fingers and looked like he got ready as well.

"How'd you guys do that," asked Flannery.

"Magic," Gary stated sarcastically.

"No, seriously."

"Fine, he just spun and moved his hands really fast while I did the same thing but even faster."

"Wow, I wanna do that."

"Maybe I'll show you later, anyway, it's time for dinner so come on everyone, to the lobby and dinner," declared Ash as they all walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Food For Thought

"Hey, Ms. Carol," asked Ash, "where exactly is this place we're going to eat at?"

"Ash, I know you're hungry, but we can't just do whatever your stomach wants to do," she replied.

Ash and co. were all in the lobby on time and waiting for everybody else to get there. By the time they actually left it was around 7:30. But it would be for a good cause.

"WOW," Ash said as he looked at the restaurant they were going too, "this place looks big enough to eat." To enlighten all you readers, the place was called "Snorlax's Diner" and well, if you've got the game or watched the show, you know how much that thing eats. Anyway, back to the plot…

"Ash, you don't have to drool over the exterior of the place," said Garry.

"But I'm hungry."

"And I want a pillow."

"Really?"

"No, but I do want you to shut up."

"Hey, don't pick on Ash Garry," stated Brock as he heard Garry's stomach growl, "you're one to talk."

"Oh, is that how it is then? Well at least I don't stalk girls."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Ash," asked Melody as Brock and Garry continued their argument, "do those two always do that?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. By the way, we can go in. Everyone else is already eating."

"Wait what," asked Ash as he ran inside and stood in back of a long line, "man I wish I got here earlier."

Hours later, meaning midnight…

"I can't go on anymore," said Ash.

"I wouldn't be able to either if I were you, I mean you ate enough to fill our room," said Flannery.

"Well, what can I say, I eat a lot."

"True, we can't argue with that now can we."

"Alright class," said Ms. Carol, "I know it's late so as soon as you're done eating head back to your rooms, wash up, and go to bed. Oh, by the way enjoy the rest of this trip."

"Ah, I'm beat," said Ash as he started walking back to the room.

"I call first dibs on the shower," said Flannery.

"I call second," said Melody.

"Guess I'm last then," said Ash.

As soon as they all got in the room, the first thing Ash did was wait for the girls to finish showering and their girl business and brush their teeth, go in there himself and shower, brush his teeth, then go and drift to sleep.

"Ash, Ash, ASH KETCHUM," yelled Melody as she shook him in bed attempting to get him up, "guh, Flannery, give me the blow horn."

"But it's only ten," retorted Flannery, "it's a vacation, we're supposed to sleep."

"Just give me the blow horn."

"No."

"Give me the blow horn."

"Zzzzzz…"

"I give up," said Melody as she just sat in bed with her ipod and a sketchbook as the clock ticked time.

"*yawn* what time is it," asked a sleepy Ash.

"Time for you to get a watch," laughed Melody, "anyway, good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning to you too, I see Flannery is still asleep."

"Sadly, wanna go someplace like the beach?"

"…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"That," Ash said as he pointed to the window.

"Oh, what could possibly be so frighten- HOLY SHIT," yelled Melody as she saw all the girls lined up in a row outside.

"Girl, what's with the yelling," asked Flannery, "that was no way to wake up a lady."

"Just look out the window."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine," said a sleepy Flannery as she turned her head and her eyes widened, "why are the girls just starring at us… now that think about it, why aren't the curtains closed?"

"No idea, but I say we run," said Ash.

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know, away from here and the stalkers for now."

"I agree on that," said Flannery as she started to drag herself to the restroom to change.

"We'll wait for you here till then k?"

After two minutes…

"Okay, while I was in there I found a map of the area so let's get out of here and find something to do with our day."

As the gang rushed out of the room they ran down outside, into the world, up the road, down a hill, and ended up… three meters from the building.

"How fast were we even running," asked Melody.

"Not very by the looks of it," replied Flannery.

"Less talking more running," said Ash as he continued running.

"I bet he could win a marathon," said Melody.

"I agree only if they other contestants were girls trying to get a date with him," stated Flannery.

"Hurry up, I don't want to run from the mob that's almost down the building in three seconds," yelled Ash.

Sadly that's exactly what they did though, all the way to the other side of a mall… by the end of the day Ash, Melody, and Flannery had just spent the whole day, a whole eight hours running from the mob of girls chasing Ash.

"Why me," asked Ash.

"Because you're cute," said Flannery.

"Say what now," asked Melody.

"I only said he was cute, you know like those little stuffed teddy bears?"

"… you have issues girl."

"I know and I'm proud of it."

"Well it's about eight and I'm starving," said Ash, "who wants food?"

"I do," yelled the girls.

"Okay, since we were going to do something other than getting chased by girls today it's my treat."

"Really," asked Melody.

"Yes, really."

"Then let's go to," said Flannery as she looked at the map for places to eat, "a "Little Munch from Munchlax"."

"Where's that?"

"In the hotel."

"Cool, let's start heading back then."

After another hour of walking, they managed to get back to the hotel and eat dinner, yes, that's right, they didn't eat all day. Ash ended up eating, well, whatever he could buy which was a whole lot of hamburgers, fries, and a refillable drink. Melody got a Munchlax deluxe which included a hamburger with two extra patties, lettuce, and tomato, with a side of large fries and a refillable drink. Flannery got the exact same thing except two of them. By the end of that, Ash only had $500 for the rest of the week left, his mom knew that he would spend a lot on food.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but considering how late and messed up today was, I'm heading to bed as soon as I shower," said Ash.

"I'm after you," said Melody.

"Then I'm after you," said Flannery.

As soon as they finished showering, Ash took a closer look at the room. Something was missing, literally, more like two things to be specific.

"Um guys, where'd the couch and the other bed go?"

"What do you mean," asked Flannery as she walked out of the restroom while brushing her teeth, "oh, that is a problem."

"Oh mother of god, we're sharing the same bed aren't we," asked Melody.

"Apparently," said Ash as he moved to the edge of the bed, "I call here."

"I call the middle," said Flannery.

"Are you feeling okay today," asked Melody, "you don't seem yourself."

"Actually I'm not, you see when I'm away from my teddy bear I get kinda odd and Ash reminds me of it."

"If it helps then I'll just go in the middle," Ash said with a slight blush on his face.

"Okay," they said.

_I can't believe they said okay to that_, Ash thought in his head, _to night's gonna be pretty odd. _He was right to think so too. In the middle of the night Flannery used him as a pillow while Melody was at the edge of the bed, towards two A.M. Melody started to snuggle next to him while Flannery shifted to the edge of the bed. By the time they woke up, everyone was a couple of inches away from Ash.

"*yawn* I'm still sleepy," said Ash as he looked at the clock while it read ten A.M. on it and fell asleep again.

"What time is it," asked Flannery as she woke up about a few hours after Ash, "only twelve? I'm going back to bed… after I close the curtains."

"God it feels like it's three A.M. but the clock says it's three P.M.," said Melody, "I'm going to set the clock straight then go back to bed."

By the actual time which was midnight everyone woke up.

"Man that was a nice nap but why does it look so dark at noon," asked Ash.

"Oh, sorry I closed the curtains and don't you mean around three," asked Flannery as she opened the curtains, "this doesn't look right, it's all dark out."

"Wait, sorry guys that would be my fault, the curtains were closed so it looked like it was still morning so I changed the clock a full twelve hours," said Melody.

"So that means that we slept through the whole day."

"Apparently, well, mine as well re set the clock, go back to bed and wake up in ten hours," said Ash.

"Good night," said the girls as they fell asleep.

Isn't it amazing how thick hotel curtains are?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Connection

*RING, RING*

"God damn it, who set an alarm clock," whined a sleepy Ash as he got up.

"Don't look at me," said Flannery, "I was on the half of the bed without the clock."

"Oh, sorry, that was me," said a voice from the other room, "hope I didn't wake you guys up too early."

"Oh, hi Garry," said Ash, "Should I open my side up for you to get in here?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Wait one moment then, the girls need to get changed."

"Wait, what now?"

"Umm I'll explain it when you get in here."

"You do that."

5 minutes later…

"Ash, why'd you have to set an alarm clock," asked Melody.

"I already told you Melody, it came from Garry's room," replied Ash as he went to open the door.

"Hi Ash. How was yesterday for you and- ho- why is there only one bed in here," asked Garry.

"Well, you see when we got back here from our trek around the city so to speak, a bed and the roll out bed were missing," replied Flannery.

"oh…kay. So… what'd you guys do yesterday then?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh, about that… we were sleeping in here. You see I woke up at around ten but went back to sleep, then Flannery woke up at noon and closed the curtains, when Melody woke up it looked kinda dark so she re set the clock a whole twelve hours," answered Ash.

"It wasn't my fault, it looked odd that it was P.M. when it looked like A.M.," retorted Melody.

"We know," said Flannery.

"Wait, so let, me get this straight. You were all sleeping in here for the past day in one bed," Garry said, "I think I'm gonna faint." And he did… right on the floor too.

"Oh hey what's with the comotio- OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO GARRY," yelled Brock as he walked in the room.

"Umm, he fainted," answered Flannery.

"I can see that but from wha- oh," he responded as he saw the only bed in the room. "What were you guys doing in here?"

"Sleeping," responded Ash.

"I can see that but was there anything else?"

"More sleeping."

"Never mind, how about we all go out for a bit then?"

"Shopping," asked the girls.

"Sure," said Brock. With that the three were out the door and heading towards the closest gift shop which was amazingly a mall.

"I thought this was supposed to be a gift 'shop' not gift 'mall'," said Ash as he looked at the place.

"Shopping spree," yelled the girls as they rushed in.

"Don't they know what patience is," asked Brock.

"Nope, but that's why I don't mind them," replied Ash as they also started walking in the mall.

"Hey Ash," whispered Brock pointing to something, "you better hide."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you look to your left then you'll notice that about twenty feet from where I am that a mob is going to start."

"Oh come on Brock, that's the most stupidest thing you've ever told," Ash began before looking to his left and began to run, "me?"

And so Ash's adventure through the mall began. Through the clothes stores to the toy shops, from the food court to a game stop. He could not evade the mob of girls chasing him. Funny thing was who their ring leader was.

"Ms. Carol," questioned Ash.

"Oh hi Ash," she started, "sorry for chasing you around the mall like that but I need to ask you something.

"Yes."

"These girls told me that yesterday you ran off with BOTH Melody and Flannery, are you cheating on my sister?"

"No," Ash responded, "those girls were stalking me, even out my window!"

"Oh," she said as she turned around… suddenly the area got really quiet. "Girls… you know how many times I've told you to stop staking people right," she yelled.

"Yes Ms. Carol, we'll stop," said May.

"Indeed."

"Well then I guess I'll just head over to that Game Stop I ran by, I saw an awesome new game on the window being advertised, not to mention I have to find Brock. Bye," Ash said as he walked in the direction of the store. After a few minutes of walking he found it and Brock playing a demo of the game. It was a game that no one ever thought would make another appearance, it was so old that it was even forgotten by most gamers around the world. It was… Pac-Man, but not just any Pac-Man, this version was for the Wii. "Hey Brock."

"Oh, hi Ash, care to play," he asked.

"That's okay. I just thought I'd let you know that the girls won't be chasing me around anymore."

"That's great! Now you'll be able to get along with you girlfriend better."

""What's that mean?"

`"It means she's never been able to do the things normal couples do with you."

"Like?"

"Going out… by yourselves… without being stalked."

"Oh, well," Ash started as he looked at a clock, " it's almost time for dinner… wait, what time did we get here at?"

"Around three why?"

"Just wondering. Hmm, that means I've been running for about two whole hours."

"You should join a marathon, bet you'd get first place."

"Only if they were all girls and I'd be running for my life."

"Good point."

"Well, I'm off to find Melody now then." As he walked around the mall he saw what no man should ever see. He saw Melody with Flannery in a Toy's R Us store buying Lego. "There is nothing wrong with this picture," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, hi Ash here to buy some toys," asked Melody.

"Umm, no. Actually I was just about to say how bout you and me go out on Saturday and spend the whole day together."

"Oh sure. Wait… what about the mob? Won't they be after you?"

"No, your sister set them straight… for what I think is maybe the thousandth time."

"Well, I'm all yours Saturday then but first, let's eat!"

When they got back to the hotel they found Garry still unconscious on the floor. They decided to leave him there for a bit till they were going to sleep.

"It's already been three days since we got here," said Ash in the middle of the bed… again, "I still need to think of what to do for Saturday which is in three days. *yawn* well, better get some shut eye."


	11. Chapter 11

Note: To those about to read this I am sorry to inform you that it is mostly dialogue and that after this there will be only 1 or 2 more chapters. Thank you X)

Chapter 11: Plans

"Hmm…," thought Ash. Today was the fifth day of their trip meaning Friday and tomorrow was his (first actual) date with his girlfriend. Meanwhile Brock had just walked in.

"Hey Ash, you've been sitting on that bed since you got up making that same 'hmm' noise. Is there a problem," asked Brock.

"No, not really anyway. I just have to figure what I want to do with Melody tomorrow. I never knew planning a date could be so tough."

"Maybe you could just start off with going to get breakfast from someplace then go to the mall and spend the afternoon there, after that maybe go eat lunch, hit the arcade, dinner, go for a swim at the beach-"

"At night?"

"Yes Ash, at night. Is there a problem with that?"  
"Umm, when do the jellyfish come out? I'd rather keep myself from being stung thank you very much."

"Is this why you always prefer the pool instead?"

"Yup."

"You're hopeless. Anyway then instead of that, then maybe just a walk on the beach instead."

"That does sound good."

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?"

"Oh, they went shopping first thing in the morning and said they'd be back by night."

"And what time is it Ash?"

"Umm, noon."

"What time did you get up at?"

"An hour ago."

"How you make it to school on time like this I may never know."

"Well, I've got my plans all set up. Now it's time to go back to sleep."

"What time did you go to sleep at?"

"7 A.M."

With the girls in a clothes department store…

"I'm so excited Flannery," exclaimed Melody.

"I'm happy for you too. It seems like all these days of doing nothing except in a group has finally led to something that can benefit the two of you," she replied.

"Oh, what should I wear? I didn't pack anything nice except for these casual things like jeans and shirts."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he won't think differently of you no matter what you wear."

"Thanks Flannery."

_But if he does anything stupid I'm gonna kill him_, she thought to herself with a dark look.

"Umm, you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah totally, can't you see my big smile!"

"… now you're just acting like a completely different person from five seconds ago."

"Was that supposed to mean something?"

"Oh no not all."

"Ooo these jeans look nice," Melody said as she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You know, pink and blue look real good on you, you ever notice that?"

"Nope, but now I do. Oh, look at the time, it's almost six and we still haven't eaten yet."

"Let's just head over to a Mcdonald's that WASN'T targeted by Ash and it's my treat."

"Ha ha, okay."

Back with Ash…

"So hungry…," stated a hungry Ash with a growling stomach.

"Well, we could just head over to that food court in the mall if you want," said Brock, "and I did tell you an hour ago that you should eat something but did you listen to me? No you just wanted to sit on your lazy ass thinking."

"And sleeping."

"If you count an extra five seconds sleeping then sure, that too."

After a few minutes of debate he headed out in search of the room phone for room service and asked for just a burger. After finally eating something he decided it was time to shower then call it a day. BY the time the girls got back, which was around ten, Ash was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Date

Today is Saturday, you know what that means right? It's time for Ash's date with Melody! One problem though, they're both still asleep… then again, it is only six in the morning and Ash's alarm should be going off right about-

Ring! Ring!

"Ugh. I want to sleep some more. Ten more minutes clock," Ash said sleepily as he hit the snooze button. But after five more minutes it rang again. "Well, guess I should be getting up anyway… and wake Melody up." He then got up out of the middle of the bed and went to the restroom first before waking her up.

"Ash? What is it," she asked with a sleepy face, "it's only six fifteen in the morning."

"Well, in case you forgot," he started, "our first actual date's today."

"Oh yeah. I was so excited that I forgot that it was today and couldn't get a lot of sleep. Just wait by the door okay? I'll be there in a minute or two." She then got up quietly so she wouldn't wake Flannery up and went to the restroom with a change of clothes. A few minutes later she came out in a pair of blue jeans and a pink top.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look good in pink and blue?"

"Yeah, one person."

"Who?"

"Flannery. Well mister Ash, so what's on the start of the list?"

"Well, how about some breakfast in the lounge in the lobby first?"

"Okay," she said as they started out the door to the lounge.

As soon as they got there, they started to eat seeing as how it was a buffet setting and all. There was eggs, rice, bacon, bread, sausages, you name it and it was most likely there… depending on what you're thinking of anyway. By the time they finished and Ash was about to pay for the food, something odd happened.

"Oh. Is your name by any chance Ash Ketchum sir," asked one of the employees.

"Uhh, yeah. Why do you ask," he replied.

"Oh, it's just that a lady came by not too long ago and said that she'd pay for your meal and left us with some cash to pay for the food and that we could keep the change."

"Oh, so how much is the balance from that?"

"Well, nothing. You pretty much had a free meal."

"Well, ain't that something," said Melody as they left the lounge, "I get the feeling someone's doing something to make this go as smoothly as possible. This just doesn't seem right."

"I know what you're saying. I mean how many people do you know that would do something like this for strangers," replied Ash. "Well, anyway. Next up is the mall."

"Are you sure about this? You know I can spend hours in that place."

"I'm sure I can handle it. By the way, I'll be treating you on this shopping spree of yours up to two hundred dollars worth anyway."

"You sure you're not going overboard with this date Ash?"

"Nope, surprisingly I know how to save money and this is most of my allowance money that I've been saving for the past few months."

"How much money do you get per month?"

"I'd say maybe fifty dollars a month."

With that the shopping began. Knowing that she had a budget on how much she could spend, Melody went to some clothes shops and make-up stores for some cheap things. The last place was probably the most memorable place they'd ever be going too this entire date.

"Hey Ash let's go to that photo booth," Melody said, "that way we won't forget this date and how special it was right? Cuz things happen but so long as we have memories, we're sure to remember the good times that've happened."

"By the sound of it you make it sound like one of us is about to die you know," Ash said with a scared look on his face, "but I know you mean well so sure, let's do it."

They couple then walked to the booth to get a few pictures taken, but the most memorable one would be the first one they took. It wasn't one of those goofy pictures people normally take; it was just a simple picture of them smiling and holding hands. The next few pictures however, ended up just like what I said earlier, goofy and funny.

"Hey Ash, it's almost time for lunch, where to now," she asked.

"I say we head over to where you want to go," he replied, "after all, this date was planned out for you, I did most of the planning, now how bout you just do the simple task of picking the place to eat."

"Oh," she stuttered, "umm, how about we head over to the hotel lounge again? After all, the food there was great and it doesn't take long to get back when you think about it."

"Well, it's your call so okay, let's go."

When they were just about to leave Ash noticed that someone was following them. However due to his care-freeness he decided to ignore it and continued on to the hotel with Melody. When they got there and sat to eat, they didn't notice at the time but the same person who followed them had walked over to the cashier, pointed to us, then gave him some cash and walked away.

"Oh boy," Ash said as he huffed, "I am full."

"Same here," agreed Melody, "I'm surprised that they had another buffet set-up for lunch though."

"You know, I was just thinking that too. I mean after all, places like this need to earn money right?"

"Oh well, say, we should pay the bill now and head over to our next destination shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should. Oh but before that just to let you know, it's the arcade!"

"Time Crisis here I come… if you're there anyway," stated a happy Melody.

"Ah, guess I better go pay now then," Ash said as he walked over to the register, "hello there, we just finished and would like the bill."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, a young lady with a scarf in black came by and gave us some cash for you to pay for your meal," the worker replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

As soon as they left Ash began to pay more attention who was around them. Sure he was happy he didn't have to spend more money, but to him, that just took out some of the meaning in the date. It wasn't that long before they got to the arcade at the hotel and hit the games. Thankfully for them, the games were free if they were staying at the hotel. They ended up playing Time Crisis 4 and Street Fighter the entire time.

"Hey, Melody, where to for dinner," asked Ash.

"I don't know, how about we just head over to the mall and eat at 'Mr. Blaine's Bar-B-Que'," she said, "hmm, now that I think about it, isn't that our math teacher's name?"

"Your right, how about that?"

"Well, anyway, I hear that they have the best ribs around here."

"Wait, how'd you find that out, we've only been here for five days."

"My sister."

"Well, that makes more sense then."

When they got to the mall and got to the restaurant Ash made sure no one went up to the register in black with a scarf before they sat. As soon as they ordered and started to eat, Ash was still watching the register for signs of that person who kept paying for them.

"That was good. Thanks Ash," said Melody.

"You're welcome," he replied, "while you were still eating, I went and paid the bill so we can leave when we want to okay?"

"Okay. How about we go now then?"

"Next place on the list is the beach for a-"

"Oh, I need to get the room for my swim clothes then."

"No need for that I was just about to say 'for a walk'."

"Oh, okay."

As soon as they left and looked up at the sky, they saw a beautiful full moon in the starry night. As they took their walk, they found themselves talking about how this trip was and how well it was going as well as the nice memories they made. By the time they got back it was almost ten at night.

"Well, you cab shower first," said Ash.

"Okay, but be sure to pack up, remember, tonight was the last night that we're staying here so don't forget anything," stated Melody.

After a few minutes they were showered and went to sleep. One odd thing was that Flannery wasn't around though… until they discovered she was hanging out with the other boys in their room with Ms. Carol partying when she opened the door and just fell on the bed falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: End of the Trip

The next day was the last day they'd be at the hotel. For a certain couple though, it was the beginning of a normal relationship though.

"*yawn*, last morning I'll be waking up in a comfy bed like this till I go to another hotel," stated a sleepy Ash to himself as he got up, "good thing I packed my things up last night though, now I can get a few more z's." Just like that, he fell asleep again. However, not too long after, the girls woke up.

"Morning Melody," yawned Flannery through sleepy eyes, "so, how was yesterday?"

"Oh, it was amazing! We went to do everything that we didn't mind doing together, that is apart from shopping at the mall… I ended up asking him what looked good on me," she stated. "Say, speaking of yesterday, what'd you do?"

"Oh, uh, well," Flannery started.

*Flashback*

Yesterday right after Ash and Melody left, Flannery went over to Ms. Carol's room to see what they were doing since she was alone for the day.

"Hey, guys whatcha doin," she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much, just figuring out how to make Ash's date go smoothly without any trouble," replied Gary on his bed, fortunately for this room, they had three beds, "wanna help us with plan-"

"You guys are going to spy on them! That's not right, you of all people should stop this Ms.," Flannery said before she saw her teacher with a list and outline of what looked like a diagram of the mall and hotel for infiltration purposes, "Carol?"

"Oh, hi Flannery," Ms. Carol said with a creepy grin, "care to help us?"

"Um, uh…"

"If you're scared, we know how you feel, "Brock whispered to her, "she dragged me and Gary into this too."

"She looks like she'll gut me if I say no," she whispered back.

"I'm waiting," Ms. Carol said as she started writing up more of a plan.

"Sure, why not, I've, uh, got nothing better to do… I guess…"

"Great!"

*End Flashback*

"Well," Melody asked again.

"Uh, well, you see, I can't really tell you much," she replied.

"Why's that?"

"Umm, because your sister told me," she said in a confused tone.

"Err, o…k…? What does my sister have anything to do with this?"

"Umm, uh, err," she struggled as she thought of what to say.

*Flashback*

"Oh, and Flannery," Ms. Carol said, "I made sure to tell this to the boys too but don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"Oh, why's that," she replied.

"Because otherwise I'll fail you for the rest of your high school life even if you actually pass," she said with a smile.

"You know, you can be real scary… especially when you're happy."

"I get that a lot, is it because I smile when I pull my knife out of my bag?"

"Say what now?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, Oh and if she asks where you guys were yesterday just say I took you to the zoo."

*End of Flashback*

_Man your sister's crazy… and creepy_, she thought to herself.

"Well," questioned Melody.

"Well you see… its kinda embarrassing," she said, "we went to the zoo…"

"The zoo? What's so secretive about the zoo?"

"Oh, nothing."

By the time they finished their chat, it was time to wake up Ash otherwise they wouldn't check out on time. Seeing as how the normal methods like yelling in his ear, using the alarm clock, or Melody kissing him on the check didn't work, they decided to use their last resort…

"Well, seeing as how this is a desperate time, I say we use desperate measures, what says you," asked Flannery.

"Use it, if that's the only way, the do it," replied Melody.

So Flannery went to her bag and pulled out an item you might remember… the blow horn. "Ash, I'm sorry but if you don't wake up by the time I count to ten, I'm blowing this in your ear. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…9 in a half, 9 and three quarters, t…e…n…"

"God what's with the racket going on here," Ash said as he put his head up when Flannery blew the horn in his ear, "WTF OUCH! I think I just went deaf in that ear."

"Well, if we didn't do that you wouldn't have woken up and if you didn't wake up we wouldn't be able to leave," replied Melody.

"Oh, well, at least I'm all packed, just let me brush my teeth, change my clothes in the restroom and let's head out."

As Ash left for the restroom, a knock came from the other room… along with Ms. Carol's voice, "Hey Flannery, may I have a talk with you?"

"K," she replied as she walked to the other room, "what's up?"

"You didn't tell her anything right?"

"Nope, she doesn't know a thing."

"Good, then that means all that money I spent on them went for a good purpose… a secret purpose, heh heh heh," she said creepily.

"Um, well, I'll be going soon check out's in ten minutes, so if I were you I'd start getting ready."

After a few minutes, everyone was in the lobby.

"Okay class we're heading back to school now," Ms. Carol announced as they all headed outside to the bus.

"Man, this was one odd trip," Melody told Flannery.

"Yup, it sure was," she replied.

"Well, if you ask me, I thought it was great," Ash said from behind their seats.

"Well, I think you'll keep thinking that way cuz when we get back, we have to right a ten page report on what we did and a couple of essays for the rest of our classes," Flannery said, "but of course, if you were paying attention after school you would've been given the chance to finish earlier… like me and Melody!"

"Oh fudge cake," slumped Ash.

"What's with that attitude," Melody asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, just that we're going to get a lot of homework when we get back."

But in the front of the bus Ms. Carol was just snickering at how the friends were acting and said to herself, "They'll never know who that lady was, even though she's right here. Oh, almost forgot, I have to right a rubric for their papers when I get home! Well, entertainment does come with a price."


End file.
